


Fur-Tounged

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lily Evans mentioned - Freeform, Marauders' Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: After a full moon the boys try to recover and get their work done. Except for Sirius who couldn't care less.





	Fur-Tounged

The four boys awoke drowsily, and they soon found themselves stumbling their way through their morning routine. Remus scrambled to get the last few sentences of his potions essay done, James rushed around to find his shoes, Peter couldn't find his wand, and Sirius managed to fall back asleep on his bed.

Sirius did, however, manage to get dressed in his uniform before falling asleep face first on top of his covers. James simply walked over and pulled the other boy of the bed before grabbing Sirius' bag and chucking it at him. The four of them walked out of their room and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Peter kept whining about how hungry he was, and James was practically pulling Sirius along behind him. Remus rolled his eyes and remarked that if anyone was going to be mentally and physically exhausted it should be him.

The full moon was last night and Remus was still recovering. The other three boys had finally mastered their Animagus forms and spent the night with Remus.

The four teenage boys tore through breakfast; even well-mannered Remus ate like an animal. They hadn't realized that transforming into their Animagus forms for extended periods of time would eat up their energy. Remus, on the other hand, knew what his transformations did to his body and mind.

After finishing his meal, Sirius fell asleep on top of his plate. Fortunately for Sirius, he still had 40 minutes until classes started.

"Remus, your essay is fine," James drawled while staring at Lily.

"I'm in the middle of this point; I cannot end it now," Remus fired back. "And I'm not the one you should be bothered with. Sirius fell asleep in his breakfast."

At the mention of his name, Sirius lifted his face out of the goopy substance. He grumbled and wiped some grease off. The smell, however, stuck. The dog part of him didn't mind the smell; the human part did.

He might be a smooth talker but there wasn't a way to convince someone that he didn't smell like gravy.

"What about Sirius?" James still hadn't looked away from Lily Evans. While it looked to James that she hadn't noticed his creepy stare, she most certainly did.

"I'm certain his essay isn't even started."

"It's not due for another week." Sirius' eyes were heavy as he spoke.

"It's due in about…" Remus checked his watch "Two hours."

"WHAT?"

"That woke him up," Peter mumbled. He had finally finished his food and could now talk. After an incident a few days ago in which he spat a piece of cheese across the table and hit Lily's friend in the eye, he wasn't allowed to talk until he was done swallowing.

"You know what?" Sirius stood up. "I'm going back to bed."

"Sirius, sit down." Remus didn't look up from his essay.

"Nope." Sirius made eye contact with Slughorn and said, "He'll just have to wait patiently for my amazing essay."

"You're making a mistake," Peter commented.

"I'll make better mistakes tomorrow." And with that Sirius left.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
